


"Excuse Me, Stewardess"

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Nothing short of Bobby's immortal soul would have got Dean on an airplane, twice, and it only made him hate Crowley more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Excuse Me, Stewardess"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnpromptcake's table prompt "flighty"

_WHY did I agree to this? Bobby, you are going to pay for this with your soul, all over again._

"Is that Crowley sitting over there?"

 _Did he get on the plane? How did he get on the plane? How did he get through the security checkpoint?_

"Why don't they put Devil's Traps under those things, for fuck's sake? ... Shut up, Sam."

 _I do not need to calm down._

 "I'd like a Jack Daniels please. ... $5 dollars, are you kidding? No, don't pay that much - Sam, you gave her a twenty! Are you nuts?

☠ _Four Jack Daniels miniatures._ ☠

"You're gonna regret this, Sam."


End file.
